User blog:Valleyclan/Waldorf School Announcements
Welcome to the 2014/15 school year. The Board of Directors for the Waldorf School of St Louis wants to ensure that communication with the entire community is a priority. In order to do this, we will be including a monthly communication from the board. This communication will likely be included in the weekly school e-mail, but this month it is a bit longer and called for it’s own e-mail. Please let any board member know of ways you see to improve our communication with the wider community. Both at the school and the St Louis area. Also, please know that anyone is welcome at a WSSL board meeting with prior notification to Kelly Childs (314-249-2831 or kellychilds@hotmail.com) On August 18th the Waldorf School of St Louis board met for their normal monthly meeting. Here are a few items we discussed: * The College of Teachers mandate has been approved by the faculty. * A bullying prevention and intervention policy has been drafted, and is being reviewed by the faculty. * Board members discussed the upcoming Governance Study Group. * Administration schedules were discussed, and will be posted shortly * A new member of the board was approved (see below for further information) Also attached you will find copies of the minutes from the meetings on June 26th, July 10th, and July 24th. If you have questions about these minutes, please contact the Secretary of the Board (Philip Scherry at pscherry78@gmail.com) As we search for a new Administrative Director, please pass along the job description. It can be found at: http://shiningrivers.org/employment/ There have been some recent transitions in the leadership of the board, and the addition of new members to the board. We wanted to ensure the community has the opportunity to know something about those in leadership positions, so each has written a short biography to introduce themselves. Board Leadership Josh Keeter and wife Michelle Keeter have been a part of the Shining Rivers community for the last four years. The Keeters have a daughter Ansley who is entering Grade Two and a son, Winslow, who is in the Parent Toddler program. Josh is a graduate of the University of Missouri Columbia where he studied international business. Josh spent the first eight years of his career working as a buyer and financial planner in the retail sector with May Company (Famous Barr), Baker’s Footwear, and Family Dollar. Josh has spent the last few years working in Non-profit Healthcare with Ascension Health. He is currently a Director with the contracting group at Ascension while managing a team that negotiates the contracts for clinical products. Josh is a member of the Finance and Board Advancement Committees. Kelly Childs is a full-time volunteer and mom to Spencer (Grade 4) and Cybele (Grade 2). Presently she is the Board President for the St. Louis chapter of Slow Food USA, a not for profit she has managed for six years. Kelly received a Bachelor’s degree from the University of Missouri in English Literature and a Master’s degree from the University of Colorado in Comparative Religion. After graduation, she spent seven years as an Executive Recruiter with Heidrick & Struggles in the Financial Services and Supply Chain Management Practices. She also served as the Associate Director for the firm’s Wall Street office. She has completed the Foundation Studies program with the Center for Anthroposophy. Kelly was Chair of the Grounds Committee for several years and is presently a member of the Development Committee as well as Chair of the Board Advancement Committee. Kelly is married to Ned Dirlik, former board member and Vice President. Philip Scherry and his wife Joan have two children attending WSSL; Elena (Grade 1) and Caleb (KG). Philip received his Bachelor's degree in Computer Science from Webster University where he is also currently working on his Master of Business Administration. He has fifteen years of Project Management experience in the Information Technology sector and has been a Senior Analyst in BJC's information technology department since 2012. He also serves as an elected Alderman for the City of Rock Hill and has over nine years of board experience with Canterbury Enterprises and Christian Brothers College Alumni Association. Philip has been on the WSSL board since 2010; is the Secretary of the board and Chairman of the finance committee. New Board Members Mitch Herzog, his wife Jan and daughter Sarah (Grade 4) have been a part of the WSSL community for eight years. Mitch is currently Senior Counsel focused on Real Estate at Macy's, Inc. (formerly The May Department Stores Company), a company he has been with since 1988. He received his JD from Washington University in St. Louis and undergraduate degree in Finance from Miami University in Oxford, Ohio. Mitch was the Managing Director and Board Member of the St. Louis Shakespeare theatre company for 8 years. He has also served on the WSSL Finance Committee and is presently an adjunct member of the Permanent Campus Committee. Lauri Bhagat and her husband Amit joined the WSSL community 10 years ago. Their children are Aadi in Grade 2 and Anjali in Grade 6. Lauri is a Licensed Clinical Social Worker and spent several years providing individual, group and family therapy to persons with chronic mental illness with Professional Counseling Associates in North Little Rock, AR. After moving to St. Louis she continued work as a children’s therapist and medical research interviewer. Lauri holds a Bachelors degree in Religion from Hendrix College and a Masters in Social Work from the University of Arkansas at Little Rock. For the past 10 years Lauri has worked part time for Amit’s company, Amitech Solutions. Lauri is a volunteer yoga teacher to children at the Indian cultural school, Bal Vihar of St. Louis. She is chair of the WSSL Permanent Campus Committee and has completed the Foundation Studies program with the Center for Anthroposophy. Thank you to all of our teachers and staff for the great work they do. Have a great school year everyone Philip Scherry - WSSL Board Secretary Category:Blog posts